1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method of improving impedance matching between an RF signal and a multi-segmented electrode in a plasma reactor powered by the RF signal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Manufacturers of semiconductor integrated circuits (IC) are faced with severe competitive pressure to improve their products. This pressure in turn is driving the manufacturers of the equipment used by IC manufacturers to improve the performance of their equipment. One particular type of tool that is widely used, and that is therefore particularly susceptible to these competitive pressures, is the plasma reactor. These reactors can be used to remove material, or, with modifications, the reactors can be used to deposit material. The mechanisms for either deposition or removal are complex, but in either case, it is essential to control the physical processes at the surface of the wafer. Control of these processes is the focus of significant technological development.
One of the key factors that determine the yield and overall quality of an IC is the uniformity of processes, such as etching, at the surface of the wafer. In plasma reactors, uniformity is governed by the design of the overall system, and in particular by the design of the RF feed electronics and the associated control circuitry.